bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rounds (MeapeeNation)
Part of old conceptions So here are the rounds: # 50 red bloons # 50 red bloons 10 blue bloons # 100 red, 25 blue, 10 green bloons # 5 wood bloons # 30 regrow yellows # 500 red, 100 blue, 50 green, 25 yellow, 10 pink bloons (Completely Random order) # 180-200 reds, 140-170 blues, 100-130 greens, 60-90 yellows, 20-50 pinks, 5-20 purples depending on defenses # 50 clustered purples # 1000 pinks and 200 purples at same period of time # 500 clear clustered bloons and 100 purples at the same period of time # 500 superclustered greens # 500 red bloons in the same exact spot and 250 blue bloons in the exact same spot # 100 whites/blacks/oranges (alternating. 100 in total) # 100 stone bloons # 50 lead purples and 10 clear bloons at the same period of time # 100 zebras/tigers/pures (alternating. 100 in total) # 50 hybrid bloons # 50 superclustered lead regrow hybrids and 200 clear bloons at the same period of time # 10 clear, 10 red, 10 blue, 10 green, 10 yellow, 10 pink, 10 purple, 10 white, 10 black, 10 orange, 10 zebra, 10 tiger, 10 pure, 10 regrow hybrid, 10 lead rainbow # 50 clustered camo regen rainbows # 1000 clustered pinks # 100 camo rainbow bloons and 20 ceramics at the same period of time # 50 clustered ceramics with 100 clears, followed by 200 camo cluster purples # 10 clustered gold bloons # 5 mini MOABS Messages before each round: # Introduction Message # Next are some blue bloons. When popped they contain a red bloon. # Green bloons contain blue bloons when popped. # Wood bloons take 5 hits to pop. # Regrow Bloons grow back to their original size unless you destroy them fast. # Pink bloons contain Yellow bloons, which contain green bloons. Pink and Yellow bloons are fast. # Purple bloons contain Pink bloons. # Purple bloons are very fast, making them dangerous # RBE, or 'Red Bloon Equivalent' is the measurement of how much a bloon is worth based on how many Red Bloons it is as strong as. A Blue Bloon has an RBE of 2. A Bloon's RBE is also how many lives you lose if it escapes. # If a clear bloon touches another bloon, it strengthens that bloon. # - # A red bloon and a blue bloon. Easy! # Black Bloons are immune to explosions. White bloons are immune to getting dirty. Orange bloons are immune to extreme tempatures. They all contain two pink bloons # - # Lead Bloons are immune to sharp objects. Their children will also be lead. # Black, White, and Orange bloons can mix! # - # - # Rainbow bloons morph into different bloons. They take 3 hits to destroy and have the properties of what bloon they are. # Camo Bloons cannot be seen by many towers. Their children will also be camo. Also beware the rainbows. # Have some free cash. # Ceramic bloons take 10 hits to pop. # - # - # mini MOABS coming up. Take 80 hits to destroy, contain 4 ceramics. Category:Rounds